Seven
by ChocoKoko
Summary: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. It is said, however, that these seven children can bring down the Decepticons and save the Earth. Full summary inside, since I can't fit it into this summary box.
1. Ameera

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children.

* * *

**_(North America, America, Seven Years Prior To Current Date: Ameera Witwicky)_**

* * *

_(Ameera's P.O.V)_

Have you ever watched that movie, 2012? Or any other movie that deals with the end of the world? I always disliked those kinds, not to be mean. The end of the world can't end by a big giant flood. In the Bible, God already made a promise, so that story was not possible.

Another movie, I forgot the name, at the end, the world ended with flames. Not really believable, if you asked me.

Still, I always wondered how the end of the world would come. Would it be because of a nuclear bomb? The thought always scared me, a WWIII happening.

That movie 2012 has got nearly everyone riled up, and they fear the date of December 21st, 2012.

Today is July 4th, 2067.

They got proved so wrong. And today was Independence Day! Of course, since it has been at least 57 years since the release of that movie, and that memory stayed in my mind for all of my 12 years of life. My dad, John Witwicky, is going to take mom, my sister, and I to play fireworks after we visit the grave of my great grandparents, Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Witwicky.

Sam was still old when he told us about the story, around his late 60's. Of course, he was devastated, since Mikaela had passed before he did, but he still seemed a happy elder. I always wondered, though. When Mikaela was young, she was a pretty girl, and when Sam was around her age, he said he was a 'nerd' and not popular.

That, of course, got me asking on how they met. Sam laughed, and he told this unbelievable story, that even my sister, who believes in nearly everything, didn't believe. At first, we laughed at him and said he actually had a sense of humor(I know, mean, but it's true!).

Mom and Dad weren't laughing though, and neither was Grandpa or Grandma. They confirmed it was true, and I had demanded evidence.

You know what the story was?

Sam said he met Mikaela because he saved the world once, and because of giant robots called Autobots.

I knew my great-grandpa. Saving the world? Doesn't seem like on his agenda.

But, Sam had a unbelievably young cousin who I knew for a while. He called him 'Bumblebee'. And in a really old album, it showed my great grandparents taking a picture with a 2010 Camaro in the background, and to this day, Sam still has the Camaro, shiny and seemingly new.

In order for Sam to prove it to us, however, he said he was going to show us something really cool, and cool it was!

I admit, I was scared at first, and so was my sister, but eventually, after a few minutes, we started to like Bumblebee. Not the 'human', but the giant robot. That's right. A giant flippin' robot. Believe me if you will, but Bumblebee was tall, but stupid me, 10 at the time, said something stupidly close to that.

I never knew a giant robot could laugh, but Bumblebee did, as did the rest of my family. Sam said his vocal processor was damaged, but Ratchet fixed it. Which eventually led to more questioning involved.

After much persistence, my sister and I got to meet the Autobots, and I mean the _Autobots_.

Optimus Prime was even taller than Bumblebee, Ironhide was kinda scary, but his cannons were awesome! Ratchet was the medic, and Jolt was his assistant. Ironhide took a liking, like father-daughter to my sister, since she was more interested with his cannons.

There were girl robots too! Chromia was Ironhide's sparkmate, so there goes the crowd. Chromia had the same personality as Ironhide though.

Optimus used to have a sparkmate, Elita-1, but she died during the war. Which caused me to sniffle.

Arcee and Flareup were the rest of the femmes, and they were single.

Skids and Mudflap. the minor twins, annoyed me to no end. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the major twins...Sunstreaker was a big jerk. Prowl was really strict, but he was alright. Jazz was cool too. I didn't get to meet Wheeljack though.

Nonetheless, they were awesome, yet bad news came. There was an evil kind of them called Decepticons. It scared me, and my sister fainted when Optimus showed a holographic form of Megatron, who was very intimidating.

Overall, they told us to keep this a secret, and life was fine.

That is, until after 3pm, everything changed.

After visiting my great grandparents grave, we went to Lake Tranquility to light fireworks. It was a pretty sight, yet I groaned.

Why did my sister bring her boyfriend? (My sister was way older than me, so that's why she has one.)

It disgusted me, though, since they were...making out in public. I sighed, leaning against Bumblebee's alternate form.

"They're really pretty, aren't they 'Bee?" I asked in an effort to cheer him up. When Sam died a few months ago, the Autobots scout was saddened deeply.

_"I guess..." _was the only reply I got. I frowned, about to yell at him, when I heard screaming.

Gasping, I whipped my head around to see the lake covered in flames, which technically was rather impossible unless some idiot spilled oil onto the surface.

Earlier, I saw some kids swimming inside, and I hoped that they got out before the lake exploded.

It sickened me to no end when I saw burnt bodies floating on the surface.

Collapsing to my knees, I burled into a nearby bush, when I felt someone pat my back. Looking up with sickened eyes, I saw it was 'Bee's holoform, blue eyes filled with concerned.

I was about to say something, when more screams filled my ears. Wearily, I turned my head, and saw something similar to an ugly giant robot, which I corrected myself to say, it was an ugly giant Decepticon. I never met this one before, so I was scared and couldn't move, when the Decepticon started to fire his weapons everywhere, killing people. It was pure murder, and there was no mercy in his optics. dad and Mom ran over to me, saying something to Bumblebee.

"Where's Haley?" I asked, yearning to know the location of my sister. 'Bee turned to me with somber eyes.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," he whispered, picking me up. My eyes widened, before realization dawned upon me.

"Hayley's dead?" the query came out as a screech. No one said anything, and the only thing I heard was explosions. This was when I started to struggle and cry. "Wait! 'Bee! What about Mom and Dad?" I asked, trying to look over his holoform's shoulder.

"They demanded that I get you to safety," came the grim reply. Gasping, I saw my parents and the military arrive as they fought with the Decepticons.

"No! We can't leave them!" I screamed, pounding on 'Bee's back. He said nothing still, and I growled. "Is this what you want to do, 'Bee? Abandon them just for me? You could help them!"

"I can't do anything anymore!" the reply came as a roar, as Bumblebee came to an abrupt stop and pulled my back, gripping my shoulders with such intensity that they could have broke. "You can't help them and neither can I! They said your safety was more important. I couldn't protect Sam, so now I have to protect you!"

His reasons didn't make sense. I didn't care. Glaring, I summoned the rest of my strength and pushed him away.

"If you have to protect me, don't. I'm not worth it. I'm just a regular human child. My parents need help, Bumblebee, so now I order you to help them!"

Those were my last words before I ran away.

* * *

**Author's Ending: **I kinda like it. Please tell me what you think. :3


	2. Iara

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children.

* * *

**_(South America, Brazil, Seven Years Prior to Current Date: Iara Ferreira)_**

* * *

_(Iara's P.O.V)_

I always find things ironic. For one...actually, I can't really single them out, but what's the _most _ironic is my family heritage. My grandparents are from Spain, my great grandparents are from America, and my parents are from Portugal. Yet here in Brazil, we speak Portuguese, so all those years of learning Spanish and English wasn't really helpful here.

It may not seem ironic to you, bit it is to me. That's how my mind works. Still, since my family knows two extra languages, it's just a little push in the right direction. My English isn't perfect, and neither is my Spanish, but I'm still progressing.

Anyways, today is July 4th, called Independence Day in America. My parents want us to celebrate that holiday, even though I have no connections to that country. My twin, Thiago, is absolutely thrilled at the idea. He loves to play with fire, as I do not. I love to play with water, and he does not. Another ironic statement in my point of view.

We live near the Amazon river, and we are lucky that it is summer, so the river is not that high, but it is still high, and I am able to swim in it.

My brother was terrorizing the pigs, my mom was watering the crops, and my dad was out in town buying fireworks. Great. Firstly, the pigs were starting to annoy me, and I wanted to float peacefully on the water's surface. I wasn't really a great swimmer, since I am only a ten year old girl, but something that startles me can send me hurtling to the bottom of the river.

I loved water, I hate fish. There are giant fish in the river, and sometimes that sneak up on my and bite my foot. It hurts, but I learned to sense them coming and made a breakaway towards land before those devils could get me. Ironically, my dad is the owner of a _fish market_. Ugh, more irony.

The sound of a boat's engine made me snap my head up to look at the source, and found out that it was just my dad returning from his shopping spree.

"Dad! Whatdya get? Whatdya get?" Thiago immediately snapped his head up from glaring at the pigs and dropped the oar he was poking them with. Standing up, he ran over to our Dad and began his pestering. Snorting, I swam towards our house, where it was sticking out of the water supported by wooden stilts as an island. Gingerly picking up a pig from the water, I smoothed its fur and placed him on the wooden surface, where Mom was herding the pigs into their pen.

"The poor things," Mom muttered, locking the gate. "Such an active ten year old..."

I heard whining, and was surprised to see my brother literally making Dad drag his heels.

"I'm guessing Dad won't let you see the fireworks," I said.

"Why?" it wasn't directed at me.

"Because you're too spoiled," I scowled. Thiago glared.

* * *

Night has already come, and Thiago is buzzing with excitement. He can not wait to play with fire, and I can not wait for this night to end. He has blackmailed me(don't ask) into playing with fireworks with him. I have never hated my twin more in my whole life.

Cursing at him in Spanish, Portuguese, and English, I snatched the matches and marched towards the field. Hey, I hear my Dad curse all the time! The sun has already set, and slowly, I lite up a sparkler. I held it at a distance, making sure they didn't spark onto my arm. My brother was playing with firecrackers near the animals, which scared them away.

Something landed in front of me, which startled me and caused me to fling my sparklers in the air.

"What was that?" I screeched, yelping when the sparklers dung themselves into my arm. It hurt, but I was more worried about what was in front of me. The light quickly went out, so I couldn't see anything. Instead, I struck another match, and I screamed in pure fear as I scuttled away, the match dropping to the ground, and not going out.

"Iara!" Thiago ran to my side, and I saw him grimace. Mom came over, and I clung to her shirt, as she held Thiago's hand.

"This is...the shoe vendor..." she murmured.

"W-wh-why is h-h-he..." Thiago couldn't finish the sentence, as explosions covered the sky. Mom dragged us back just as a missile hit the body before us. Debris flew up in many directions as we coughed.

"Where's Dad?" I managed to bring my voice back. Mom didn't say anything, as I realized that she held a somber look on her face.

"Dad's dead too?" Thiago asked sadly, eyes glistening with sadness. Tears spilled onto my head, which belonged to Mom. I shook my head. I wouldn't believe this. No!

"Dad's still alive! He's not dead!" I shoved my Mom's arm away from me. "I'm going to go look for him!"

"Don't be foolish! The battle is dangerous!" Mom snapped. I didn't care. I turned around and ran out, ignoring my Mom's and twin's cries.

Dad, you can't be dead. You're alive, right? You promised!

* * *

**Author's Ending: **And the second chapter is done. I must admit, I feel very mean to take Iara's and Ameera's families away from them, but this is my story.

Also, I can't reply to reviews(stupid fanfiction...urgh).

In order to answer questions, I will answer them here.

Yes, each of my character's name relate to their country. They have to, though, since they were born there. As for the Antarctica child...still working on that and-

Oh slag. That character is the next chapter.

Please review, though? Love the encouragement!


	3. Gisella

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children. I'm serious, review! And sorry! I've been sitting behind the computer way zoned out. I added to it so there's more background information.

* * *

_**(Antarctica, Antarctica, Seven Years Prior To Current Date: Gisella Pianleta)**_

* * *

_(Gisella's P.O.V)_

Antarctica. Child. Born.

When you put those three words together, they just don't seem possible. Antarctica's weather was beyond cold, and any child just born there would die in probably less than 5 minutes. An adult has to wear super thermal clothes to even survive.

My parents were scientists, interested in the ice wonderland.

My mom originated from Ireland, and my dad from Thailand. I was of mixed blood, and Antarctica has no countries. Very weird indeed.

The way they helped me live in the extreme cold was they ultimately prepared for my coming. They bought every source of heat they could buy, crashed the boat onto the ice, and wrapped my mom with every source of blanket provided. I still don't get why they couldn't go to their home countries and have me born in warm weather, not Antarctican weather.

It was, as most people would say, a cold hell. The idea is rather impossible, since hell is supposed to be hot, and this was cold. Since there was no schools here(duh), I usually either took lessons off of the computer or my parents teach me when they're not off on some research team. I swear, though, they overload my mind or something, since I know far more than the average seventh grader.

Anyways, they built a cold resistant satellite, so I could have access to the internet, and I was always restricted to the boat these 12 years of my life. Life on a boat stuck in the cold with only internet was very boring, so going through my parent's books and files, I figured out a way to hack things. Including government files.

And since there was no authority figures in Antarctica, I could get away with it.

The firewalls were hard to get by, since I was very young, but finding an override chip, and working it correctly(it was very challenging), I finally went past the firewalls.

And let me tell you: there were a LOT of files.

My eyes darted around rapidly, trying to catch up with the files running all over the place. It was way out of control, and after much frustrations, they calmed down, and a file opened. I never clicked it, it just...opened.

My eyes widened to a great extent, blinking to make sure there were no tricks being played upon me. But there was no trick. This was real; looked real, that I could not deny this.

_Project Iceman_

_NBE's_

_Mission City_

_Transformers_

_N.E.S.T_

I sure had a lot of reading to do.

I started with the first title, 'Project Iceman'. It confused me greatly, and I didn't even believe the information it provided. A giant robot found in the Arctic? The government could make up a more believable story. As I read on, someone named 'Archibald Witwicky' discovered, this robot, later named 'NBE-1'.

My lips twisted into a scowl, and I skimmed the rest of the information before moving onto the next title. As it turned out, it was the same bull like the last title, only there was another NBE, called NBE-2.

Arching an eyebrow, I payed a little more attention to it, as I also moved onto the next title. Mission City was in California, and apparently, a major robot battle occurred? Many questions flew around in my head, but I pushed them back as I went to the next title, Transformers. This part confused me more greatly, so I skipped it and went straight to the last tab.

This was the most believable of them all; a secret military group, set up under a man called William Lennox. Apparently, this was a force to destroy/hunt the remaining _Decepticons_, which I learned were the evil robots, and the _Autobots_, the good robots.

The government was totally screwed up(nice vocabulary for a 12 year old, huh?).

* * *

As I got down with the hacking, I slowly made my way downstairs, where I was greeted by my dad.

"We're getting ready to send a research team out," he said, "try not to wander around too much. And don't go outside."

I arched an eyebrow but said nothing, as I gave a nod. One of the research members, Joe, came through the door. He told my dad ten more minutes, and he glared at me when my dad wasn't looking. I glared right back. We hated each other to no end, and the only reason I didn't tell on him was that I enjoyed challenging him and pissing him off. Sometimes he made me cry. Sometimes not. When I do cry, he marks a point for himself in his friggin' journal. I snuck in his room once(I can open a lockedd door) and I found it. The score was tied so far. My parents don't catch me crying, and that means I am a lucky kid.

My mom knew Joe, so that's why he is on the team. What's really scary, though, was that he ALMOST became MY father. That's right. In Ireland, he fell in love with my mom, and nearly proposed to her. But when the research team was made up, she met my dad and they married. Journals are useful after all!

* * *

The slamming of a door brought me out of bed, and Mom rushed inside my room frantically, going through my _stuff._

"What are you doing?" I asked warily, throwing the covers off of me.

"Not now, 'Ella!" Mom replied. "Oh, where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked again.

"The-" Mom was cut off when the roof _exploded_ and the debris fell. Mom rolled out of the way in time, but one piece of debris caught her foot. The chilly air rushed in to whip my face, but ignoring it, I slipped on a jacket and ran to my mom. Her leg was bloody, and the more she moved, the more blood that spilled.

"Listen, Gisella. I need you to get to the bottom of the boat. You'll find a shelter built right under it." my mom told me through gritted teeth. "Do not go out, no matter what you hear."

I panicked, naturally.

"What? Where's Dad? Why is there explosions outside? Why are you talking like this? Why can't I go out?" questions came one by one, but my mom grew more irritated.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Just get to the shelter, and take your laptop with you. That's final!"

"B-but!" I stuttered, gasping when my mom shoved the laptop, with all the wires needed, and pushed me down stairs.

I thought I was going to die, and I saw my glasses slip from my face...

* * *

**Author's Ending: **Please review!


	4. Rae

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children. I'm serious, review! Note: Are they serious? Since Megan Fox is out of Transformers: Dark of the Moon(the Transformers 3), Rosie is taking her place. But they are still portraying her as Mikaela Banes. I'm curious.

* * *

_**(Australia, The Outback Region, Seven Years Prior To Current Date, Rae White)**_

* * *

_(Rae's P.O.V)_

I waited impatiently, tapping my foot against the hard ground as I leaned against the wall. I repeatably checked my watch, sighing in frustration. Alright, any tic of the clock now! No matter. I could wait. Though, why does it take 30 minutes for someone to come on advanced technology? I partially blamed this on this advanced year. We're like in 2060 and yet, there are barely any new trends. Only some robots and faster cars, but the weather hasn't changed. The darn global warming made it more warmer in Oz, so the Aussie's residing here still live underground.

My face twisted into a scowl. She still wasn't here yet. Growling, I propped my back off of the wall, swung my bag across my shoulders and started walking. God knows how much more longer she would take, and my patience has just about wore thin. Jane was supposed to pick me up after school, but I guess she got held up by something. For her sake, it better be worth it.

My earrings glistened, and I paused momentarily, but I continued walking towards home. Jane was my adopted mom, since my parents died in a bingle (car crash) long ago. These earrings were given to me on my seventh birthday, and they resembled what my name meant: doe, a female deer. This earrings reminded me of Bambi. They were too cute!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a Jeep pulled right beside me out of nowhere.

"What the-" I yelped, jumping backwards. I heard cackling, and huffed when I figured out whose cackling it was.

"Hi Rae!" Jane said innocently.

"Took ya long enough," I scowled, thrusting my bag into the back seat, only to realize it hit some boxes. Arching an eyebrow, I asked, "What are those?"

She grinned. "Fireworks. I want to celebrate Independence Day, so that's why I ran a little late."

"Oh," I droned out, before realization hit me. "You let me wait 30 minutes just to celebrate a holiday that has nothing to do with Oz?"

"Well..." Jane trailed off sheepishly, while her eyes diverted to somewhere else. "I like to play with fire though..."

"Why you-get back here you dimwit!"

That was Jane, probably the only adult I know that is still a child.

* * *

I scowled deeply, glaring at Jane every now and then. She grinned.

"Red and blue do look good on you," she laughed. "See, you have to give new stuff a burl!"

"You are going to be in the shit once I get my hands on a bat," I growled, pulling my ridiculously bright colored hat. "Can I at least take this off? It's ruining my hair!" Not that I cared about it much, it's just that frizzy hair doesn't feel good on a girl's head.

"What?" Jane asked. I sighed. Although taking care of me since I was seven, for five years total, she still couldn't understand me because of my Aussie accent. Jane wasn't born here.

"Never mind. Let's just go before I change my mind about this," I mumbled, stepping into the Jeep. She had put me into a red and blue tank top with white stars, and jean shorts. She had me dressed like this since we were going above surface.

"Okie-dokie!" she saluted. My lips twitched into an unamused smile.

"I'm more mature than you," was my only reply as she laughed like a child and ran to the Jeep's driver side.

* * *

Jane was playing with sparklers(turns out she chickened out to play with the other fireworks). And it seems other Aussie's celebrate Independence Day too, for multiple fireworks lit the sky at once.

It was a rather pretty site, I'd admit. I still hold a grudge against Jane, but I'm glad I got to see this. This was the first time I saw fireworks. One in particular caught my eye. It seemed to glint, and two circles seemed to get closer. Red circles, actually. Alright, it seemed really weird to me at first.

"Jane, is that a new firework trend?" I asked.

"Erm...not that I've seen of," she confirmed, looking confused.

"Weird, 'cuz it looks like-" suddenly, something landed right beside me, splattering dirt all over our frames.

"Agh! Stupid twit!" I exclaimed, shuddering to try and shake the dirt off. "Ew! It got in my mouth too!"

"Rae! You alri-" I lost Jane's voice over all the screaming, and I suddenly froze as something tall stood up right beside me. It has red eyes(?) and seemed to glower at everyth-no, it seemed to glower at every_one._

_"_Alright, this is a raw prawn!" I exclaimed (Alright, this is BS), screaming when it's gaze turned upon me and it yelled at me in some language.

"Rae! Here!" someone grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards as it landed a fist right where I was supposed to stand.

"Jane?" I asked, surprised. She was looking surprisingly serious for once.

"I need you to get back underground. Take this, and do not come above no matter what happens," she shoved a very big book into my arms.

"Alright, one) Why? 2) You know I don't do reading!" I screeched at her, fear taking my whole being.

"Just get down there! Read when you have the time!" Jane pushed me backwards. and I fell into a tunnel I never knew was there. The only thing I heard was the terrified screams of the other Aussie's there, and the only thing I knew was that I would forever be haunted by those screams...

* * *

**Author's Ending: **Gosh, finally! *wipes sweat off forehead* This took forever to finish! Probably because school kept bombing me with homework. Anyways, please review!


	5. FeiYen

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children. I'm serious, review! Okay, so far, we got two girls who ran away from someone, and the other two that got pushed down a tunnel(or in Gisella's case, a staircase). What will become of this girl, and her personality? Ameera is supposed to be the naive one, Iara the ironic one, Gisella the...geek, and Rae the...fiesty one. Alright, I'm kinda scared of the outcome of the team.

* * *

**_Asia, China, Seven Years Prior To Current Date: Fei-Yen_**

* * *

_(Fei-Yen's P.O.V.)_

Stop it! I don't want your pity! Stop looking at me!

_Such a poor girl..._

I said stop it! Be quiet!

_So young too...such a burden..._

Shut up!

_What will we do with her? She's far too young...the company..._

_Must gone on...orphanage..._

What?

_Only choice...but..._

_Just send her...just a child..._

_...Fine._

What's happening? What do you want with me?

00000ooooooo000000

I blinked my eyes open, stretching my arms as I looked around my surroundings. That dream again...it always seemed to haunt me. The pitying looks didn't stop though, and I hated it. I wasn't a weak, small girl who cries a lot. I was the daughter of martial arts experts, the best in China. To seem weak would bring dishonor to their name.

I groggily rubbed my eyes, as the bed covers fell onto the floor. Giving it a hard stare, I slipped out of bed and walked outside. I was bored. I could practice my martial arts, but it was getting boring, fighting the same opponents and always beating them(well, except for the masters).

I sauntered towards the head room, where it was quiet and empty. Strange, but I said nothing as I climbed up on the taller desk and knelt in front of the book, small hands lifting the cover. I always wanted to find out what my name meant. Looking for the first character, I found my name in Chinese characters: 费揶嗯. I cocked my head curiously. It was a very old name, used in the 2nd century. My eye twitched.

The sound of a door slamming brought my attention towards it, and found a very unhappy teacher. She was staring at me in disbelief.

"So that's where you were!" she exclaimed, running over to me and grabbed my arm. "If you thought you could run away, think again! You are going to this ceremony, whether you like it or not!"

My eyes widened considerably, and I started to struggled, digging my nails into the desk, although it hurt my fingers a lot.

* * *

I glared at the floor in embarrassment, my hands twitching. My face was probably red, and my teacher stood proudly.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

My head snapped up to glare at her. I hated this! My hair was in an odango, 'ox horns' style. I was wearing a red _cheongsam,_ a Chinese dress that hugs the body. It can also be called a _qípáo,_ 旗袍. Unfortunately, it was my other master's wedding, and I was forced to attend it. My teacher released me, saying I had 5 minutes to come back.

I scowled, not liking this. In China, there was no technology, so we lived modern way, and I liked it like this. I found out my name meant 'flying swallow bird', and I was determined to find a swallow bird as a pet.

* * *

I smiled at my new comrade. He was hard to catch, considering he had wings, and I don't. He was a light brown with darker splotches covering his small body. He seemed to take a liking to me, and I him.

It was time to go back. I slowly walked, hoping that teacher wouldn't take him away from me.

Suddenly, lights exploded in the sky. I recognized it as missiles, but what was more recognizable was the screams surrounding me. Freezing, I look around to see fire taking every building. Scared, but determined to not show it, I started to run. Something landed in front of me, and it was a giant silver being. My eyes widened. It was hard to run in this dress. My swallow also froze. Time seemed slow.

Then, something whisked me off of my feet, away from the being. I recognized him as another master. He told me to run to safety.

"Where do I go, though?" I asked. He was like a father to me. He was the only family I even had, since my real parents abandoned me in an orphanage.

"Away from here! Now leave!"

He turned away from me, and I screamed for him to come back as he disappeared into the fray of battle. I hugged my swallow bird, he might have chocked. I am scared. What will happen?

"Fei-Yen! Get away from here!" my teacher appeared in front of me suddenly. She was like my mother.

"But...what about the others?" My teacher then pushed a tile down, and the ground beneath me vanished.

"Good-bye, Fei-Yen. Maybe we can meet again..." tears were running down her face. My screams echoed throughout this long passageway, and I feared for many lives, mostly mine and my teachers...

* * *

**Author's Ending: **Alright, I probably won't update until next week, because exams start tomorrow. Please review!


	6. Aalish

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children. Finally! Only one chapter left to go(not including this one) until I get to the real action and the story gets more exciting! Exams were good, and now I am currently covered in my blanket drinking hot chocolate. Damn you, Texas winter!

* * *

**_Europe, France, Seven Years Prior To Current Date: Aalish LeRoy_**

* * *

_(Aalish's P.O.V)_

I fidgeted with the bobby pin in my grime covered hands, breathing once every while in an effort to keep my hands warm. These locks were hard to unlock, and my stomach was getting impatient with me. It kept on growling in hunger, and I finally managed to get the door open, wincing when it creaked loudly.

I heard no footsteps, so I took that as a sign that no one was in the bakery. Taking a long breath, I stepped through the door and watched my step. I walked past some glass, and noticed my French brais was getting loose. Oh well, I'll fix that later.

I went to the bread section, eyes wandering over the different varieties of the bread. Drool formed and started to drip from my mouth, and I wiped it against my ragged sleeve. I grabbed one, and it tasted like heaven in my mouth. I let it stay in mouth, savoring every last bit before taking another bite.

Unfortunately, my hunger took control of me and soon, I was devouring breads left and right. I even stole a brown sack and started to fill it with bread. Once it was full and lumpy, I threw it over my back, tightening it with some string before getting on my feet. I ran towards the back door, where I bumped into something.

My eyes widened, and I crawled back. The baker had a very mad look on his face, and he was holding up what seemed like a broom.

"You again! You rat de la rue!" he brought the broom down, and I didn't have time to dodge it, and yelled in pain when it came into contact with my bare ankle. Ignoring the pain flaring in my ankle, I stood up and ran towards the front door, using a nearby marble doll, threw it at the glass window, and jumped through it. I heard the baker yelling after me in French and English.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together in an effort to ignore the pain as I ran back to my shelter.

* * *

I was out of breath, tears stung my eyes. Those words always hurt me, no matter how much they hurt me. Life was pretty much like this every day, and I still manage to get caught every time. The baker was my ex-father. He hates me. My mother died of childbirth, and he left me in the streets, and I think he even filed an abortion paper for me. He has a new wife, with new kids. They have a good life.

I would, if I could, report to the police of his beating me up every time, but then he would report that I always stole from his bakery, and guess who would go to jail? He has the luxury life, while I'm here rotting away in the streets. It's a wonder I could even survive.

Today was the third year he has abandoned me, and since then, I have been stealing from his bakery to survive. My French braid, I did it myself. My shelter was an abandoned warehouse that no one else would even bother to use. It used to be a mirror factory, so I use it to help me make my French braid. I always do a French braid, since it reminds me of my mother. She always had one in her hair, so I do the same thing like her.

At least I have food. It's better than starving. Even though it's the beginning of July, it's cold on the opposite side of the world.

And France just happens to be that side.

I always wondered, though, on why my ex-father hasn't called the cops yet. Robbing from his baker for three years, you would probably have had enough of a kid you hate so much.

* * *

After I woke up from my very cold sleep, I went outside to stretch my legs. I had nothing to treat my ankle, so it was swollen and purplish in color. It would probably get infected soon, but where would I get the money to pay for medication?

I walked through the streets in the shadows. The people of Paris hate street rats, and whenever they see one, they shield away from us like we're some kind of disease. I looked at my arms, and cringed at the grime. Maybe we are some kind of disease. Maybe we weren't meant to live. If we died, no one would care, no one would even notice, so why continue living?

These thoughts drifted throughout my mind, and I yelped when I crashed into something. Fear covered my entire being. I had probably just crashed into a local, and they would yell, alert the others, hit me, and leave me there. I did hear another yelp that mirrored my own, and I opened my eyes to see a girl around my age rubbing her head.

My eyes widened in realization as the girl opened her eyes. Blue met green, and although our eye colors were different, there was no doubt...

She was the spitting image of my ex-father, and so was I. Her eyes widened a little, then narrowed. I gulped. She was probably thinking of what to say to me...

And the pure white kerchief that was a few inches in front of me came as a big surprise. I looked up at her, and she looked embarrassed.

"Here. I bumped into you." Seeing that I was too surprised to sya anything, she sighed and placed the kerchief in my hand. "My father told me to not talk to you."

I was probably mute for the time being, but I only acknowledged her with a nod. She smiled.

"You're not so bad for a...rat de la rue," she seemed to wince at her own words. "My father was wrong, after all, although he doesn't like you taking from his bakery."

"Thanks?" my voice was croaked, and I slowly got up, clutching the kerchief tightly, confused.

"Ce n'est pas un problème," she spoke French so perfectly. I smiled back. She said 'it is no problem'. Normally, if someone would even think of giving something to a street rat, they would probably glare at us.

I was about to(try, at least) respond to her back in French, but her expression clouded in terror. I mirrored her expression, since I thought that her father had spotted her talking with a street rat, but she gripped my arm and pushed me to the side, just as an earthquake erupted. I screamed, which caused everyone on the street to scream. A giant silver...monster was standing where I was supposed to be a few seconds ago. I felt a wave of gratitude to the girl, but I quickly rolled out of the way as the silver monster picked up a car and threw it beside me.

The monster bore a strong resemblance to a robot, and what I learned in elementary school, 'Robots will take over the world. I swear they'll be the end of me...' was what my teacher had said. However, this...robot was bigger, stronger...and smarter than our robots.

This felt strangely close to an apocalypse; the deaths, the screams, the gore, the murdering, the earthquakes, all seemed like the end of the world.

I felt no fear, though. Instead, as blood splattered on my face from the robot stepping on people, a ghostly smirk appeared on my face. My time will finally come. Soon, I shall no longer be of this world and go be with my mother. I ignored the screams of people as a shadow loomed over me. I closed my eyes, feeling a sense of dread, and probably my life flashing through my mind. I was smiling. I would smile when I die.

However, my eyes shot up as the ground beneath me gave way(was I really that heavy?), and I felt myself falling. I stared up at red eyes, as the robot walked away. My long bangs whipped my face as I freefalled into oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Ending: ***shudders* This chapter, I swear, will haunt me. And since this is rated T, I can't really put much detail in the deaths of people. Ugh...what's wrong with my mind? I just watched 5 scary movies in a row...stupid dare.

Please...review.


	7. Abidemi

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

**Author's Note: **The first seven chapters may/may not be short, since there are seven continents and seven children. This is the last chapter till the adventure starts! But please review. It makes me happy. I lost my muse bunnies for this OC. I dunno what to write for her, so forgive me if this OC is...boring. Sorry for the long update!

* * *

**_Africa, Kenya, Seven Years Prior To Current Date: Abidemi Keita_**

* * *

_(Abidemi's P.O.V)_

I love adventure.

Currently, swinging from vine to vine like Tarzan was making my blood boil with excitement.

I lied.

In Kenya, it's so dang hot out here, and the number of trees are scarce. And what was I doing right now?

Wasting my life sitting out here in the boiling hot, watching lions kill gazelle. My bow in my hand, my quiver on my back, my spear in my other hand, I had to play this stupid survival game.

I wasn't really afraid of lions-I was, after all, trained to kill them- but sometimes their hunt was too gross for me to handle, so I turned away toward my cool shelter.

I was bored.

There's nothing to do here. Everyday was the same: sleep, eat, hunt, eat, hunt, train, sleep. But I didn't want to go home either. I would probably be bombarded with more stupid dares by my annoying siblings.

I tugged at my loose bow string, and stared at it wit a blank face as I accidentally pulled it off.

"Great," I muttered, glaring at the curled of string, "now I have to look for another one." I grunted, jumping onto my bare feet. It was badly cut since I didn't have shoes, and running around in the grass like that wasn't really helping my skin. As I walked out of my cool shelter, the sun instantly beat down onto my face, and I let out a feral growl as my arm shot up to cover my eyes. Yup, I was not enjoying this at all.

I really hate this. It took me five hours just to find the damn materials and another one to make it. My glance cast down to the very scarce supplies I had right now: linen and rawhide. I needed silk, sinew, hemp, and vegetable fibers. Great, I would have to buy the silk. I was just lucky that one time since some fool dropped their silk.

* * *

What day was it? I don't know, since there are no calenders in the wild. However, a sinking feeling told me this day would be an important day. My eyes shifted towards the unfinished string. I was only halfway done, and already I was tired. Believe me, it was hard enough to try and hunt animals with only my spear. I was more experienced with the bow. That isn't good.

I pursued my lips, as the coolness of night was bestowed upon me. The moon is bright tonight, too bright for my taste. I pulled out my two hair ties, letting them hang loosely on my fingers as I got up. Time to walk around.

As it turned out, the night was cool, very cool. Or maybe it was because my piece of clothing were too short. Hnn, they left me with this, I didn't choose this. I had wandered too far from my cave, and I saw some humans hustling about. Strange. The villagers are supposed to be sleeping. Hmm.

Just then, something silver glinted, and my instincts told me to jump to the right. I did. Thank god I live in the wild. Red lights seemed to shift their attention toward me, and I can see that it was aiming for my life, as I jumped from left to right, constantly avoiding its blows. I heard people scream, and my head turned towards the sound. Only then did I realize my mistake too late.

With a sickening snap, something tackled me from my right side and I was sent hurtling towards a tree. I held my side painfully, as I hoped my neck was not snapped. I hoped that it was only my ribs. I felt something warm soaking into my hand, and I froze.

The moonlight seemed to shift, and there was a silver creature that seemed almost feline glaring at me, blood dripping from its sharp, silver jaws. I gulped.

How the hell was I gonna get out of this alive?

* * *

**Author's Ending: **Sorry for the long update, things held me up. Happy New Year everyone!

Now please review!


	8. Destroyed Freedom

**Summary**: There is only seven children, seven continents, and seven years since the destruction. The Decepticons have completely taken over Earth, and all the Autobots are scattered. It is said that only seven children shall survive the Destruction and bring down the Decepticons, which is why the Autobots are scattered. But that doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't looking for them too. And, these seven children are all separated from each other. They must all gather...

**Rated**: T for safety.

**Genres**: Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship

**Main Characters: **Fei-Yen(OC), Abidemi(OC), Iara(OC), Aalish(OC), Ameera(OC), Rae(OC), Gisella(OC), Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Disclaimer: **Jazz wouldn't be dead and Sunstreaker would be in the second movie.

**Author's Note: **You really should read Author's Notes and Author's Ending. Never know what happens! Anyways, I have a question for my readers: should I go year by year(to show their experiences surviving), or go straight to the seventh year, of when their journey starts? Or should I do a little bit of this and a little bit of that? I'm starting with the first month, so please answer the question so I know what to do. :3

* * *

**_North America, America, One Month Later_**

**_Destroyed Freedom_**

* * *

_(Ameera's POV)_

I pressed my bare back against the cold stone wall, breathing heavily as the roaring of an engine came closer. My breath caught itself in my throat, as I feared that-

It went past.

Once I was sure he couldn't hear me, my knees buckled and I was allowed to breath again. The fifth close call in a single month. My lips tightened into a thin line. A month. Who would've thought little fragile me could survive this long, without anyone looking over me, without knowing that I had the safety of the Autobots with me?

I draw my arms around my knees. Autobots. Where were they now? Did the Decepticons capture them? Eliminate them? Or maybe they were alive, searching for any survivors of the massacre?

Yeah right.

There were no survivors, none whatsoever. I was the only one, but I was probably on the verge of death again. It wasn't worth it. Maybe if I stayed with Bumblebee, I could have died with my parents, or Bumblebee would protect me.

My thoughts drifted to the yellow scout. I wonder...how he felt when those words passed my mouth, how he felt to watch Sam's great-grandchild slip away from his grasp. He probably thought I was dead, so if I know 'Bee, he was probably grieving.

Or maybe I've misjudged him, and he wasn't grieving. Maybe he was active and happy, like he was when the whole family was alive.

Probably.

My suspicions cannot be confirmed until I see it for myself(Prowl moment here).

Now this is the present. I can't live in the past anymore(although it was only a month ago). In this past month, as I said before, Decepticons were searching all over the broken land of all of Tranquility. I had moved from destroyed building to another, barely evading the Decepticons. Once, they caught me, and it took all my willpower to scream as loud as I could(Decepticreeps are intimidating, especially if they are crushing you with clawed servos while spitting curses in English and another language, probably Cybertronian, and if they did drop you, it was a rather large drop). Actually, the Decepticon(he even said; Designation: Barricade. Like I care what his name is) dropped me onto the ground, but I got away from with limping leg and a dislocated shoulder. Ow.

Why would they go to the trouble of searching for one human? Did they care that one puny human was alive? I wasn't worth it, I could die in a few weeks, so why were they searching for me? I would probably feel special, if they weren't searching to kill me.

I thought I had hope when I saw a yellow blurr, but it went too fast past me, so I dismissed it as another Decepticreep(can't believe I thought it could be Bumblebee or Sunstreaker, meh).

My arm suddenly touched something cold, and I screamed, before realizing that it was just a robot that the humans built. No biggie.

Then came engine roars.

Great. I had given away my location. Stupid robot(no offense to the Autobots).

Forcing blood to run to my legs, I started to run.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**:Master, we lost the fleshing:**_

_**:...You fail me again.:**_

_**:I-I am sorry, Lord Megatron. She evaded our sensors-:**_

_**:SILENCE!:**_

_**:...:**_

_**:Anyways, she is just an insect. We can crush her easily. She cannot hide from us forever. We will find her.:**_

_**:And the other insects?:**_

_**:I have already sent Decepticons to find them. Now go! Go get me that insect!:**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**:Optimus, I heard something.:**

**:What is it Prowl?:**

**:A human's scream...:**

**:!:**

**:The humans were all eliminated last human month.:**

**:My sensors indicate a thermal reading.:**

**:Optimus, what should we do?:**

**:Normally, I would send a scout, but Bumblebee...:**

**:I see. He still hasn't gotten over her offlining.:**

**:I do not blame him, Ratchet. Prowl, go find where the scream came from. If it really was a human...:**

**:I know. Prowl out.:**

**

* * *

Author's Ending: **Ugh. You should review and answer the question, or I won't update! Review are like the only source of energy that I could get since school has started again.


End file.
